I Bet my Life
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: Based on the song "I Bet my Life" by Imagine Dragons. Because of a confession gone wrong and a terrible accident, Adrien leaves Paris broken hearted. Marinette, now painfully alone and mentally ill is left to pick up the pieces. With a crash of lightening in the sky, the world quakes as they reunite. But will they be able to save themselves before a miraculous shatters?


_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_

Adrien's hand trembled over the contract which would ultimately decide his fate. He had his dreams, his hopes, and his plans for the future, but in one day they all came crashing down. He had no choice now, this was his fate. To be his father's personal little puppet forever. To be the model child his father had always wanted. Adrien had never wanted to be a model; it was forced upon him, with many other expectations. He had other dreams of being a physicist, or an engineer, of bringing the world something useful but they would never come to pass.

His fate was decided.

A; it was painful to write the first letter of his name. So many times he had written it smoothly but now his hand was shaking and it came out in weak strokes.

D; his heart was already aching but it seemed the anxious despair would just worsen the farther he went. He could feel his father's eyes boring into the back of his head. His father of course, was not smiling, although he was getting what he wanted.

R; how many times had Adrien just wanted his approval? His acceptance? To receive a well done or good job would have made so many of Adrien's loneliest of days, brighter.

I; He let his thoughts wonder towards her. How would she be feeling if she knew he was selling his life away for the sake of his father. Adrien blinked back hot tears.

E; she didn't know, she didn't understand. She had probably been free all her life while his wings had been clipped since birth. He loved her, painfully so, but in the end, it would never happen.

N; she was on a pedestal, higher than Adrien could reach. And no matter how hard he tried, no matter how high he climbed, he always fell. Harder and harder.

He was always falling for her.

 _I know I let you down, didn't I_

Adrien watched as she started to fall, but he couldn't move. His legs were stuck in the ground, courtesy of the Akuma. Her yoyo was on the floor and she had nothing to use to soften her fall. The sinking dread built up within him as he realized she was going to hit the ground.

And he couldn't catch her.

 _So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me_

Adrien walked towards his gate at the airport. In the large windows of the halls, he could see the Eiffel Tower, all lit up. He knew she was probably there, waiting for him to come so they could start patrol but he also knew he would never come.

He was leaving, probably for good.

 _I'm just a slave unto the night_

Adrien let them mess with his hair and face, just to get him looking just right. He knew the drill. Stand still, sip on your diet drink, and throw up any food that you snacked on later. This was going to be his life from now on, he knew that.

They handed him his outfit and he changed into it quickly. The faster he did this, the quicker it would be over. Playing in the background was the news from Paris. Ladybug, saving Paris once more, defeating the akumas, without Chat Noir.

He was right, she didn't need him.

 _I remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me_

Chat Noir landed on their usual place of meeting, the Eiffel Tower. Waiting for him, as always, was Ladybug. From her earlier injury, there was a bandage around her head, and a sling on her arm. How she got up there was a mystery to Chat Noir. But that wasn't the point.

She had gotten hurt because of him; because he wasn't strong enough. She saw right through him, the guilt and shame in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"I failed you." He replied.

"No you didn't silly kitty. This… this was my fault." She answered, trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.

"I wasn't strong enough and you got hurt! Even worse that Akuma was controlling me half the time! I nearly killed you! … You'd probably be better off without me…" Chat Noir finally said, coming to that conclusion.

"It's fine!" Ladybug stated. "I'm fine, you're fine, and we're all alright. The Akuma was defeated and everyone is safe and unhurt."

"Except for you." Chat Noir finished.

"Chat…" Ladybug put her good hand on his shoulder.

He pushed her away. He was thinking, desperately thinking. This was the moment he would tell her. No more secrets, lies, or denials.

"Ladybug… watching you fall and hit the ground… scared me. Because… _I love you._ I have always loved you from day one."

Ladybug was silent and Chat felt the silence clawing at his heart.

"Chat…" Ladybug started. "We're… partners… and I love you too… just not… that way… You see… I have… _someone_ _else_ …"

Realization stabbed him in the heart. Of course there would be someone else; of course she already loved another. She was too good to be open. To good for him.

 _Remember when I broke you down to tears_

"If there's someone else… then obviously you don't need me." Chat responded.

He was so hurt, angry, and confused. She didn't love him. She didn't need him. She had better things to do. Better people to be with. He should just leave.

"Chat, that's not what I said-"Ladybug tried.

"That's _exactly_ what you said!" He yelled.

Clenching her fists, Ladybug yelled back,

"No that's not you stupid cat! We are partners! We can be partners! There is nothing wrong with just being partners! We're friends, best friends!"

"Partners don't let their partner fall! Best friends tell each other everything! I am not partner! I am not your best friend!" Chat yelled. "At least…" he softened. "Not anymore." He finished.

"Chat…" Ladybug tried again, but it was too late.

With his baton in hand, he leapt from the tower, vaulting himself away from her. He couldn't stand it anymore. Watching him leave, Ladybug tried to follow but due to her injuries she couldn't. She couldn't chase after him and bring him home.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was going to lose him.

 _I know I took the path that you would never want for me_

Adrien was hurt. His heart kept pounding when in his mind; it felt like it had stopped beating. He detransformed and found Plagg looking at him pitifully.

"Look, kid-"Plagg started.

"Don't say anything."Adrien interrupted.

"Adrien-"

"I mean it!" He yelled, frustrated with everything. "I know how it goes! I get upset and you give a little pep talk and supposedly I feel better again! A little pep talk isn't going to cut it! Not this time!"

"Will you just-"

This time Plagg was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Nathalie.

"Adrien, your father would like to see you now about the full time modelling contract."

Adrien suddenly remembered it. His father had been pestering him for the past few weeks to sign it. To sell his life to the industry. He had refused initially but now… what was keeping him?

"Kid don't you even think about it." Plagg said.

"I'm not _thinking_ about it." Adrien replied curtly. "Sorry Plagg but Ladybug has someone else now. She doesn't need me."

With that, Adrien took off the ring and shut it into its original case. The little oriental box he shoved on his vast book shelf behind several dusty books hoping to forget where it was, or even that it existed.

Chat Noir was no more.

 _I gave you hell through all the years_

Adrien watched the Eiffel tower get larger as the plane descended. So many memories surrounded that place, mostly happy ones with the exception of some terrible nightmares. Now twenty one, Adrien was returning after a long period of time modelling overseas. Something about a rising star in the designing world had brought him back to the place he wished he was furthest from. When he had tried to decline, his father had given him the "look".

There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not quite hate, not love, not nostalgia, just… uncertainty and it was eating away at him.

He just hoped and prayed he wouldn't be seeing her again but as life would have it, his luck, if he ever had any, would not hold out.

Lightening cracked in the sky.

 _So I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you_

Suddenly, the plane's engine was stuck with a brilliant bolt of electricity from the sky, setting the engine on fire and blowing off pieces of the wing. Everyone in the cabin began panicking including Adrien. In a situation like this, there was nothing he could do anymore. Naturally, he would die in a plane crash. The plane wobbled in the air before beginning to tip towards the ground.

He looked out the window, hoping the airport was in sight but it wasn't. The airport was still on the other side of Paris and at the speed they were going, and how fast they were plummeting, they wouldn't make it in time.

Then, outside, he saw the unmistakable silhouette of _her_ swing towards the plane. Her yoyo catching on the wing, he saw her pull herself up onto the wing of the plane. Everyone inside began to cheer. If anyone could save them, it would be her.

Adrien had the perfect view.

He could see that she had grown. She was taller, curvier, and her midnight blue hair was tied into a professional bun. He observed her every move, entranced by her as always.

She walked shakily along the wing and smashed through the emergency exit creating a gust of wind which shook the entire cabin.

"Everyone listen to me! You are going to land in the Seine! I'll keep the engine from exploding! Listen to the cabin crew and get into your seats if you want to live!"

The sudden urge to join her, to fight with her, sprung up but immediately fizzled out when suddenly another voice was heard,

"Listen to the lady!"

"It's Green Shell!" A voice cried out.

Adrien scowled. He remembered the news anchor talking about the recent superhero who had risen up to become Ladybug's new partner.

"Slow down time. I'll use my charm and hopefully, we can evacuate as many people as we can before the plane actually hits the water. Start with the elderly and the young. Let's go!" Ladybug commanded.

The next couple of minutes moved like molasses thanks to Green Shell's power. Adrien saw Green Shell come in and out on his hover turtle shell talking two or three people with him each time. Ladybug was outside, doing all that she could to keep the engine from blowing up and causing all of them to immediately die.

Suddenly, the slow time stopped and everything was moving as it should be. Adrien noted how most of the cabin was empty but there still were the cabin crew and probably the pilots. The fire on the engine had lessened and Ladybug began to evacuate along with the Green Shell but the Seine was getting closer and closer. Swinging in for the last time, Ladybug looked at the front of the plane, thinking of the pilots and then looked at him.

"The men knew what risks they were taking when they got the job Ladybug," A stewardess said. "Our passengers are our first priority." The woman finished.

Ladybug got the stubborn, defiant look she always did.

" _Everyone's_ safety is my priority." She replied firmly.

With that, she swung her yoyo catching Adrien and pulled him close. Adrien felt a mixture of feelings he had tried hard to suppress well up and he blushed. Ladybug seemed to as well. Making a spur of the moment decision, Ladybug leaned in even farther, as if she knew… she might not make it out the plane.

All his fantasies which he had forgone collided together, exploding in his mind as she _kissed_ him firmly. Why was she doing this, was a question he couldn't bother himself with because Ladybug, the girl who had rejected him all those years ago was kissing him! But before he could respond, before he could truly kiss her back, she pulled away.

Then, she threw him out the exit.

Plummeting through the air, Adrien wondered if she really did hate him. It was until he was caught by the Green Shell did he realize that she had saved him.

The plane collided with the water and with a great splash it began to sink. Adrien was placed on the ground and the Green Shell headed for the water. A moment later, the pilots and the stewardess appeared and were dropped to the ground beside him.

"Wait! Ladybug is still in there!" One of the men said

 _I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you_

Adrien looked fearfully at the plane, and he saw the rest of it sink beneath the waves. Panic over taking him, Adrien launched himself into the river, determined to find her.

He swam deeper and deeper, finding the broken exit and he swam into the plane. He looked around, his lungs already exhausted and needing air but he didn't go up for air.

He was going to find her.

 _I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams_

Twenty-one year old Marinette watched with glee as her designs were on display at the most renowned boutique in all of America. It felt good that at least one of her dreams was being fulfilled. Turning away from the display window, Marinette checked her phone. After the celebration, she needed to head back to Paris and begin her next line. She already had several ideas which were floating around in her head. She also checked the news. She often worried about Paris when she was gone, after all, who was going to protect the people?

Disrupting her thoughts, a voice said,

"Excuse me? Ms. Marinette? Can you sign this autograph for me?" A little girl said.

Switching to her passable English, Marinette replied, "Yes… I can."

She pulled a magazine with her most famous line displayed on the front cover from the little girl.

"I really like your line Blonde Hair and Green Eyes. It's the best one ever!" The girl said with glee.

"Thank you." Marinette replied.

"I even researched the history behind it!" The girl announced excitedly.

"Really?" Marinette answered.

"Yes! You modelled it after the famous Paris super hero, Chat Noir!" The girl gushed.

Marinette paused, a distant, lonesome feeling creeping into her heart. During her time designing it, she had originally thought of Adrien, but as her pencil began to sketch, a blonde hair, green eyed super hero entered the picture.

"Maybe I did." She finally said.

 _Would I come running home to you_

Sixteen year old Marinette slammed her balcony door and started crying on into her pillow. What was with him? Couldn't he see that she needed him? Her head started smarting painfully due to the injury and the crying. She needed him. He couldn't leave. He would come back! He had to! It began to get hard to see. Blaring pain began to set in and Marinette cried out.

"Tikki!"

"Marinette? _Marinette_!"

 _I've told a million lies_

The lie tasted terrible on Marinette's tongue as she told Alya she was fine when she wasn't. After her visit to the hospital, Marinette learned she was dangerously prone to panic attacks. Missing several days of school, medication, and a dull ache in her heart was sapping Marinette's strength. But tonight was patrol, and she had to go. He might be there waiting for her.

"I need to go Alya."

That was the first night.

The second night, her mom and dad asked her if she was feeling alright.

"I'm fine."

The third night, Nino questioned her mental health.

"I'm not depressed."

The fourth night, Kim and Alix wanted to know if she wanted to come to their recent bet in order to cheer her up.

"I can't make it, I've got other things."

The fifth night, Nathanael wanted to go out with her.

"I don't have time."

The sixth night, Adrien told her he was leaving.

"That's fine. I'll see you again some other time."

The second week… Lila and Chloe actually bothered to ask if she was okay.

"I am fine."

That was the answer she always gave. It fell from her lips like rain from the sky. Every day, every night, she would say the same thing. Every night from midnight to some ungodly hour in the morning, she would wait for him, losing sleep, and time. Sometimes when she was up there on the tower… she thought of jumping off. But then she remembered she was a hero and heroes don't commit suicide. Then she would remind herself you should never kill yourself. Memories of happy times comforted her during her lonesome waiting.

Happy times which she would never experience again.

 _But now I tell a single truth_

Tikki had watched long enough. Marinette had worn herself weary and her physical and mental health were drastically deteriorating.

"Marinette, we need to talk." Tikki stated seriously.

"I don't have time." Marinette answered like a machine.

It was late and she was about to transform and head to the tower. But she needed rest. She needed to see common sense.

" _Make time."_ Tikki stated.

Finally taking note of the tone in Tikki's usually cheerful voice, Marinette looked at her before continuing,

"I have to be there. Tonight he might show up and then I need to talk to him." Marinette answered.

"Just like I need to talk to you?" Tikki countered. "Look at yourself!" She exclaimed. "You've been in a haze. You've been sick, injured, and have been having panic attacks yet every night, rain or shine, you are heading out to that tower, risking your own life! Not only that, you've been fighting akumas and criminals alone! … I haven't been able to feel Plagg's presence since that night." Tikki said solemnly. "I think you need to accept… that he might not be coming back."

Tears started peaking out of her clear blue orbs. Her tired, worn out eyes, blinked as she took in Tikki's words.

"But I need him…" Marinette whispered.

"I know you do." Tikki replied. "Every Ladybug needs her Chat Noir just as every Chat Noir needs his Ladybug. It's a fact of life. But right now, he's gone and you need to stop agonizing over it. It's killing you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on her room door. Hiding, Tikki flew out of sight. Her mother and father appeared, and Marinette looked at them.

Seeing her tears, her mother asked,

"Marinette…"

"… I'm not fine… I'm not fine!" She exclaimed before throwing herself into their arms, longing for comfort and warmth."

 _There's you in everything I do_

As Marinette jotted down ideas for her next fashion, she remembered what the little girl had mentioned earlier, that her best designs were based after Chat Noir. She smiled fondly, as memories just filtered in. She let her pencil fly on the page, not even really think about what she was designing. When she finally surveyed her work, she smirked.

It was a picture of him, smiling widely as always.

 _I remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me_

Marinette walked confidently through the airport just having returned from abroad. Her line, Blonde Hair and Green Eyes was getting a new photo shoot… with Adrien Agreste. This would be the first time seeing him in years.

 _Remember when I broke you down to tears_

Maybe some old magic would rekindle? Marinette thoughts idly as she opened her sketchbook in the park. The birds were chirping and the days seemed perfect. The park held many memories, some happy, some sad.

 _"I heard you were leaving." Sixteen year old Marinette said softly to Adrien._

 _He looked downcast, and even depressed. Like a light had fizzled out inside of him. Marinette wasn't much better. She too was getting worn out and unhappy._

 _"Yeah… Modelling abroad." He replied._

 _"… It thought you wanted to be a physicist or something?" Marinette asked._

 _"Or something…" Adrien mumbled._

 _They just stood there, awkwardly, each not knowing what exactly to say. Finally, Adrien's car came and he waved goodbye. Marinette just said,_

 _"I'll see you again… some other time… I love you…" Marinette started to tear before strengthening herself. She couldn't cry, not now._

Marinette sighed. If only she during that time, she had had the courage to just tell him instead of waiting for him to disappear.

 _I know I took the path that you would never want for me_

Marinette watched in absolute horror as the storm which had been brewing in the past few minutes lashed out with lightening, hitting an engine of a plane which had been flying overhead. Knowing that this required her super powers, she opened her purse and said,

"Tikki?"

"Marinette, I'm not so sure this is such a good idea. You've been straining yourself and there's something I need to talk to you about-"

"Later Tikki. Right now, Paris needs me! Spots on!"

"But-"Tikki protested but her words were swallowed up as she spiralled into Marinette's earrings. However, as soon as Marinette transformed, a strange sense of foreboding filled her. Like perhaps, something was eating away at her ever so lightly and slowly. Ignoring it, Marinette swung her yoyo and Ladybug leapt upwards to save the day.

But who would save Ladybug?

 _I gave you hell through all the years_

Seeing him on the plane had physically and mentally shocked Marinette. She knew she was eventually going to see him again, but not under these circumstances. She figured he would model; they would chat, and maybe, just maybe rekindle some old magic. She didn't expect to meet him a couple thousand feet in the air, plummeting to the earth, and most likely going to die.

Pulling her gaze away from him, she refocused herself on the task on hand which was… which was… oh yeah, rescuing people. Realizing that nearly everyone was out, Marinette whipped her head around staring at the door which would lead to the pilots. If she didn't get the out, who would? However, between them, a stewardess, and Adrien, she couldn't rescue them all, and Nino, or Green Shell, was nowhere to be seen.

"The men knew what risks they were taking when they got the job Ladybug," the stewardess said. "Our passengers are our first priority." The woman finished.

Unwilling to let anyone get hurt, to leave one person behind, I replied,

" _Everyone's_ safety is my priority."

Seeing Green Shell in the corner of her eye, right outside of the exit, a plan formed in Marinette's mind. Distracting her for a split second, a small pain began to throb in her head. It was gradually getting worse. Realizing she would most likely not get out herself, Marinette was filled with an amazing amount of courage that her sixteen year old self often dreamed of having. Throwing her yoyo, she lassoed Adrien close. Throwing caution in the wind, she pulled him tighter and kissed him passionately.

After all, she might not be able to do it again.

Not surprising her, Adrien did not kiss back. And not wasting another second, she chucked him out the exit. As he flew in the air, Marinette's aching began to get stronger and more violent. It wasn't a panic attack.

Something was etching at her.

Bursting through the pilot doors, forcefully grabbing them out of their seats, lassoing the stewardess, throwing them out of the plane, Ladybug got them all out just as the plane crashed into the water. The water began to fill in but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the ferocious force eating away at her.

She blacked out.

 _So I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you_

His lungs about to burst, he latched onto her floating body and began to swim out, begging God to let him live; to let her live. Breaking to the surface, he held her head out of the water, swimming for the shore away from everyone else. Immediately, he could tell something was dangerously wrong. Her earrings were turning black and the rest of her costume was following.

Barely breathing, Ladybug muttered incoherently.

"Ladybug!" He said, shaking her shoulders.

"Chat…?" Her voice came out warbled.

Adrien paled immensely. She knew…

"Chat… please… I need you…" She continued.

Choosing to ignore the fact that she had discovered his identity, Adrien continued to shake her, hoping to bring her out of her hallucinating, weak state.

"I'm right here…" Adrien replied. "What do you need?" He asked desperately.

He had been all too willing to rid his life of her, to give her up, and let her go. It was another thing to actually lose her. But that's just what was happening. For a scary moment, she stopped breathing and the black ink continued to spread down.

 _"What do you need?"_ He cried, stirring her just enough for her to get three words out.

"I…" she said shakily. "Need… …Chat…"

Her entire suit was swallowed midnight and her respiration stopped. A cold feeling entered him and all life seemed to become bleak and dead, even more so than it already was. He had failed her once more. He had lost her.

"Hey!" A voice, slightly familiar, called out.

Appearing right beside him, the Green Shell pushed Adrien away and began shaking Ladybug as well. She didn't respond.

"Lady! Lady!" The Green Shell yelled.

"It's too late…" Adrien whispered. "She's gone…"

"No she's not!" the Green Shell shot back. "I refuse to believe she's gone! This is Ladybug we're talking about!"

"Yes she is!" Adrien shouted back.

"No she isn't!" Green Shell spat.

"Wake up!" Adrien cried. Tears began to stream from his eyes. "Being a superhero isn't the life. It's not a fairy tale! It's about life and death! And obviously, Ladybug is dead!"

"… Adrien?" the Green Shell said softly. Then, with a hard tone in his voice, "Chat Noir…"

Adrien said nothing. Filled with anger, the Green Shell let go of Ladybug, walked over to Adrien and punched him in the face.

"You left her!" the Green Shell fumed. "She nearly died because you left her! She went to the hospital, the psychiatrist, and nearly killed herself because you left her!"

Suddenly, a familiar beeping sound rang out and the costume of the Green Shell melted away revealing… Nino.

Adrien gaped. "Nino?"

Before they could talk any further, a kwami voice announced,

"Idiots!"

Adrien saw a green blur fly around. It continued to rant,

"You bone faced, stupid, annoying, inpatient idiots!"

"If you could butt out Wayzz, I have to clear things up with-"Nino was interrupted.

"The longer you argue the more of the chance that she could malform!"

"Malform?" Nino and Adrien asked.

"She's not dead! She's malforming! That's when she's invested too much energy into her miraculous than her partner can balance out! You Chat Noir started it when you left! The Ladybug miraculous can't be without the Cat miraculous. When you transform, the Chat miraculous feeds off the energy of the Ladybug Miraculous and vice versa. But when you stopped using her energy, and she kept using yours and imbalance was created and it's eating away at her power."

"Meaning?" Adrien asked terrified.

"Meaning the Ladybug miraculous _shatters_. And an akuma unlike anything you've ever faced will form and effectively destroy the world." Wayzz delivered grimly.

"How…" Adrien lost his voice for a moment. "How do we stop it…?"

"You need to transform! _Now_!"

 _I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you_

Adrien ran like the world was ending. It wasn't exactly a simile either. She was his world and right now, he had a chance to save his world. Too many times had he let her down, and now he had a single chance to either make things right, or make things go horribly wrong. After Wayzz had given him the explanation, Adrien had called a cab and he rode to his old house. Frantically, he tried to remember where he had put his miraculous. No matter how hard he thought, the picture wouldn't come to his mind.

Ironically, he had wanted to forget where it was and now, when he needed it, he couldn't remember where he had left it.

Knowing that no one was occupying his old home, he clamoured over the gates of his house, some new strength coursing through him. The door was of course locked but Adrien knew of a secret way to enter his former house. Running to the back, he placed his hand on a cleverly hidden scanner which was behind a fake delivery box. The door in front of him opened, and he rushed up the stairs.

His thoughts were focused entirely on her. Her pale face, the inky black, and her last words. She needed him and damn it, he wasn't going to fail!

Breaking into his room, running out of breath, Adrien began tearing the place up. From his old bed, to his bathroom, to the couches, he searched and searched. Turning his attention to the book shelf, he began throwing out all the books, desperately hoping and praying that the little oriental box would be found.

 _It wasn't there._

Having ransacked his own room, Adrien slumped onto the ground, defeated. Once more, he had failed her. Tears escaping his eyes, he yelled before collapsing in a fit of tears. However, on the ground, something caught his eye. Beneath one of the bookshelves, was a dark little shadow.

Hope began to spring in his heart as he crawled over and thrusted his hand under the shelf. Closing his fingers around a small box, Adrien felt he could scream for joy. Pulling the box out, Adrien opened it and found the familiar silver ring. Shakily putting it on, a flash of light appeared and a familiar voice said,

"Dumb, stupid, annoying, angst, hideous, ugly, senseless, no smarter than a unicorn- kid?" Plagg ranted before catching sight of Adrien.

"Scratch that, dumb, stupid, annoying, angst, hideous, ugly, senseless, and no smarter than a unicorn adult." Plagg said dryly.

Adrien had no time to comment.

"Plagg transform me! Paws on!" Adrien shouted but nothing happened.

"Its claws on you-"Plagg started but never got to finish.

"Claws on!"

And Chat Noir returned.

 _Don't tell me that I'm wrong_

Marinette paced nervously on the Eiffel tower. She remembered everything which had taken place here. All the memories, both good and bad, had become a movie which she often replayed over and over again in her mind. Once more, she was waiting. Waiting for him, but this time she knew he was coming.

" _Be at the Eiffel Tower at midnight tonight." Tikki stated._

 _Marinette froze. Nino, being the good super hero friend he was never asked to meet her at the Eiffel tower because he knew how painful the place was for her. Most of the time, she wouldn't even look at it. Nino would not ask to meet her at the Eiffel tower. The only other person…_

 _"How else do you think you're still alive?" Tikki said._

Suddenly, a familiar black shape landed opposite of her. Marinette's breath caught in her throat. He had definitely gotten taller and his shoulders were broader. She couldn't exactly make out his face but she could tell he was probably very handsome. He just stood there and she couldn't even move very well.

"Hello…" He finally said.

It had been so long.

Finally all the feelings which she had supressed, the loneliness, the heartache, the pain, the sadness burst forth.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

Closing the space between them, she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him. He was stiff at her sudden contact but Marinette didn't particularly care if he was comfortable with it or not. She missed had missed him so much and he was going to let her hug him.

"I…" he started but didn't say anything.

Pulling away, Marinette rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I missed you."

Just three words but within them, they held so many more.

"I… I should be the one apologising." Chat Noir said.

Just as Marinette opened her mouth to say otherwise, Chat Noir continued,

"Don't start Ladybug. I left. And because I left… you almost died. So don't say it's your fault. It's mine." Chat said firmly.

 _I've walked that road before_

Marinette, too stubborn to let Chat beat himself up, replied,

"It's not all your fault. I knew the risks when Tikki told me about malforming. I continued to be Ladybug; it was my choice. And even though I almost died, you still… saved me… like you always did… like you always do." Marinette said softly.

"I… I guess that's it…" Chat finally answered.

"What do you mean that's it?" Marinette asked, worried that he might leave again.

She wouldn't be able to stand him leaving again.

 _And left you on your own_

"You have your boyfriend/partner Green Shell…" Chat muttered before continuing, "And… I supposed I'll have to stick around… but we don't… we don't have to be partners anymore…"

At that, Marinette burst out laughing. It had been such a long time since she had laughed so freely, the sound felt foreign coming from her mouth. Chat looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry-"she giggled. "You think-"more laughter, "I'm dating Green Shell? Hell no! He's married!" Marinette laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Chat mused. "I remember… Nino and Alya got married a couple years back… I forgot I guess." Chat smiled.

"I can't believe you thought I was dating Nino!" Marinette said still chuckling. "Not that he's bad looking, but he's just not my type."

"Really?" Chat said. "What is your-"

"Wait…" Marinette interrupted. "I said Green Shell… how did you know it was Nino?"

Chat paled. "I… well…" Sighing, Chat went on and told her, "I was there that night... on the plane. I… pulled you out of the water. Green Shell… Nino recognised me. He had untransformed."

"On the plane? But who…" Marinette trailed off.

She knew exactly what her partner looked like, from at least five years ago. Replaying the day's events, she thought back to all the people on the plane whom she and Nino had rescued. Faces flashed through her mind but one in particular stood out. The possibility seemed clear. Was it possible…?

But before she asked him who he really was, she needed to know one more thing.

"Chat… do you still… like me?"

 _And please believe them when they say_

Adrien froze. Why was she asking this question? Things were doing marginally well and she had to ask that question. But that wasn't what bothered him the most. What nagged at him was that he didn't know the answer. He did… harbour some feelings for her. Feelings which he had originally though dead. But now they were coming back steadily.

But he couldn't tell her that.

"… No…" Chat brought himself to say.

 _That it's left for yesterday_

"Not anymore. Were still friends I guess… but, no I don't… like you anymore." The words felt salty in Chat's mouth.

He was lying and he knew she hated liars.

"Really?" Ladybug asked.

If Chat didn't know any better, he might have guessed there was… disappointment in her voice. But that was impossible. He knew exactly what she had said to him all those years ago.

 _And the records that I've played_

"It was just a childhood crush." Chat said finally. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't know…" Ladybug said quietly. "I still have feelings for my childhood crush. It seems like it will never fizzle out. I was just wondering about you."

The all too familiar stab of pain which came with knowing that his Lady was not his came back and Chat hid it pretty well.

 _Please forgive me for all I've done_

"I'm sorry!" Ladybug blurted out again.

"For what?" Chat asked. "There's nothing to apologise for."

"I'm being insensitive and rude and just awful. I'm a terrible person!" Ladybug practically wailed.

Adrien was so confused. What was this all about?

"I have no class and I'm so evil for even entertain this idea, absolutely terrible for actually doing it but I just want to know! It's killing me and although I've already almost died this just makes it worse. I suppose I could call Nino but I don't think he'd tell me so the only thing I can do is this! Not that this is the only thing I can do I'm sure there are other options but this one is just the one that stands out the most and suddenly I'm having second thoughts but this isn't the time to back down and-"

"What are you saying?!" Adrien said ending her rant.

The only person he remotely knew who could rant and mutter like that was Marinette. But Ladybug was coming in close for her record of most words said with a single breath. Standing up straight and looking him in the eye, a certain fire seemed to burn within her blue orbs.

She marched over to him and… kissed him.

Still as shocked and frozen as the first time, Adrien just stood there until he finally decided, _"Ladybug is kissing me again; I will not waste the opportunity."_ Kissing back, he wrapped his arms around her and savoured every moment. Ladybug continued to kiss him and they just stood there enjoying each other's embrace. Needing air, Adrien broke the kiss and gasped.

Ladybug's face was flushed and her breath uneven.

"… Hi Adrien. My name is Marinette and I love you. Please forgive me for this but I'm afraid all my courage has left me and I need to go."

With that, Ladybug swung her yoyo and ran away leaving Adrien completely dumbfounded.

She knew who he was. And now, he knew who she was… and she kissed him… and she loved him… and she had… run away?

His signature smirk began to crawl back onto his face. He felt renewed with energy and his old self coming back. He twirled his baton, watching her get farther and farther away. He lengthened it and followed her.

The chase was on!

 _So I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you_

Marinette ran for her life knowing that if Chat caught her entire life would be over. Marinette didn't even know where the idiotic bravery had come from. She had just kissed Chat who previously said he didn't like her anymore and she had just run away.

Hiding behind a building, Marinette looked around for Chat. Upon seeing no one, she breathed a sigh of relief, but she had sighed too soon. Coming down from the top of the building, Chat landed right beside her and whispered into her ear,

"Found you!"

Marinette screamed and whacked him with her yoyo. She was so close to having another panic attack.

"Ouch!" Chat exclaimed.

Using his pain as a distraction, Marinette tried to run away again but Chat grabbed her wrist.

"Stop!" Chat said seriously. "Why… why did you kiss me? What does this all mean?"

Marinette blushed a deep shade of red, probably darker than her suit.

"Because… I… I like you… I always have… I mean, this is really shallow for me… Only after finding out who you really were then returning your feelings but… when you left… I suddenly realized how much I cared for you. First you disappeared and then Adrien did and I found myself missing you so much more. I know… things will never be able to go back to the way they were. We've changed. But… I want to start over…"

Chat stayed silent and Marinette inwardly cursed at herself. She just had to go and kiss him. What a way to restart.

"… I suppose… that's a way to… start…"

Marinette stood still. _"Did he just… pun?"_

"Ladybug… Marinette… I don't know about any of this… I… I have liked you… and if I'm to be completely honest with myself, I still do. But… I have my own life and I just can't drop it all…" Adrien answered.

"I know…" Marinette replied looking at her feet.

Suddenly, Adrien untransformed. Marinette watched entranced by his face and mostly his eyes. Utterly wrecking the atmosphere, a small black kwami blurted out,

"First of all, Unicorn craps! You do not have any life what so ever Adrien. Second, if you leave Adrien, we'll just have repeat and I do not need any more of this drama. Third, you two will end up together because it's the _universe's_ _law_ that the cat miraculous and the ladybug miraculous circle each other for eternity. _So stop making everything so complicated!"_

Marinette and Adrien didn't know how to respond to the kwami's words. He had practically told them they were going to be together in the end no matter what. And although both of them didn't mind that, they still had some hesitations.

"It's late…" Marinette started.

"We should probably…" Adrien continued.

"Head back…" the said in unison.

"You humans are dumber than unicorns."

Marinette and Adrien burst into laughter. They smiled at each other and for the first time in the longest time, Adrien held his fist out.

"Partners?"

"Partners. Always and forever, breaking apart, never, always by my side, in the dark my light." Marinette replied hitting his fist with her own.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I have worked on this for… I think a week or two trying to get this perfect for Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoyed it. This was a fun one to write. The idea came to me listening to the song of course.**

 **For all of you who are young, single, and reading romantic stories on Valentine's Day because you don't even have a crush like me, I hope this brightens your day just a bit.**

 **And to all of you who have a crush, a boyfriend, or husband, cherish them and just remember to take time to just be with them this Valentine's Day.**

 **Smiles from a single me,**

 **BigEyesBigSmile**


End file.
